herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fishy Boopkins
Fishy Boopkins (or “Fishy” or "Boopkins" for short) is a Spike is one of the two tritagonists of the Australian adult-animated web series SMG4 (alongside Tari). He is one of the last Boopkins, the other being his dad. He first appeared in SMG4 N' Pals: Seaside Stupidity Part 1 after SMG4 and co. were stranded in the ocean and Boopkins offered to take them to land. He was captured by A.S. Swipe, but ultimately escaped. Since then, he has made appearances on most of SMG4's latest products alongside Bob. He loves hot anime girls, he lives on a beach and was raised by Kermit The Frog and Laa-Laa. Personality Much sought after in the past, Fishy Boopkins is naturally happy and optimistic, like his first appearance, where he was extremely happy to see humans, albeit by his sensuality. He is shown to enjoy playing with his toys, which implies that he is somewhat childish. However, like Bob, he secretly craves attention and being noticed. This can be seen at the end of SM64: RETARDED RECAP 2016, where it does not explode any end to the name of its favorite brands, before being terminated by SMG4. Boopkins is also implied to be a weeaboo because he keeps a huge collection of Dakimakuras and cardboard cutouts of anime girls, and considers them "waifus" (Japanese for wives). He also mentions that he watches school-themed anime, in High School Mario. He is also a terrible singer, so bad in fact that him singing Bee Gee's "Staying Alive" caused the earth to explode, though this does not happen when he tries rapping in War Of The Fat Italians 2017. He also eats rocks; it's implemented that he does this because he can not get food the natural way, but it does seem that he does enjoy rocks as seen in SMG4: Mario University, as he eats all of the large rocks his teacher gives him. This trait is shown in SMG4: Stupid Mario Sports Mix, in he eats bowling balls and believes that the bowling place is a buffet, much to Bob's confusion, In SMG4: Stupid Mario Paint, he is shown to be an outstanding painter. When he is bullied by others, he has a tendency to call upon his dad to punish those who are being mean to him. However, he chose to get even with Mario himself after he was launched by a slingshot, though his friends assisted him with doing so. However, he is known to be very stubborn and impulsive when he was eager to help Bob during the latter's concert in SMG4: The Mario Concert, but it ended up destroying and ruining the concert and led Bob to betray him and end their friendship. For the majority of The Rapper Bob Arc, Boopkins becomes depressed after the incident of ruining Bob's concert, which follows his depression in SMG4: The Melancholy of Fishy Boopkins until Meggy and Tari bring him to the Maid Cafe. However, in SMG4: Mario and The Diss Track, Boopkins become traumatized over the events of the arc, until Saiko said he is her "friend". Because of this, he ultimately turned back on Bob for betraying him by helping Saiko. In SMG4 Christmas 2018: The Most Important Thing, Bob realized the errors of his ways and became friends with Boopkins again. Category:SMG4 Heroes Category:Male Category:Obsessed Category:Loyal Category:Dimwits Category:Optimistic Category:Heroes who Cry Category:Kids Category:Cowards Category:Creatures Category:Scapegoat Category:Selfless Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Weaklings Category:Outright Category:Incompetent Category:Mentally Ill Category:Cheerful Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Chaotic Good Category:Stalkers Category:Superheroes Category:In Love Category:Betrayed Category:Insecure Category:Mario Heroes Category:Children Category:Poor Category:Protectors Category:Merciful